


Hamlet's Apology

by Small_Hobbit



Category: Hamlet - Shakespeare
Genre: Cinquain, Gen, Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-02
Updated: 2016-03-02
Packaged: 2018-05-24 09:16:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 17
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6148787
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Small_Hobbit/pseuds/Small_Hobbit
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A cinquain</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hamlet's Apology

**Author's Note:**

> Written for LJ's "Amnesty" Challenge - Apology Prompt

  
“My son,  
Avenge my death.”  
I tried, but could not strike  
When there was opportunity.  
So failed.


End file.
